Awkward
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Because some kisses just suck. Drabbles involving a variety of couples, including Remus/James, Blaise/Theodore, and Severus/Regulus.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Blaise Z./Theodore N. (for this drabble)**  
Warnings:** Slash, Awkwardness, Kissing (for all the drabbles)  
**A/N: **This is in response to Alarice Tey's painfully bad and/or awkward kisses challenge.

**Truth or Dare**

Why in the hell had he picked dare? He should have known that Draco would do something stupid like this. He sent a menacing glare in the blonde's direction, but he merely smirked in response.

Blaise rolled his eyes. He had to kiss Theodore. The guy was a total loser. He had absolutely no friends. Blaise wasn't even sure why he was playing Truth or Dare with them. He sighed. He might as well get this over with.

The two moved towards each other in the center of the circle they had formed and connected their lips together. It started out okay, and Blaise was actually enjoying it, much to his surprise.

Then it happened. Theodore had shoved his tongue in Blaise's mouth, almost all the way down his throat, and was swirling it around like he was trying to taste his tonsils.

Blaise started to gag and pulled away before he threw up. Everyone around them laughed, and Theodore blushed lightly.

Blaise was never going to play Truth or Dare again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Nott/Avery

**Crowds**

Nott was definitely not a fan of crowds. For one thing, he hated people in general, so being surrounded by a ton of them at once was not what he would call a picnic on the Black Lake.

Secondly, they got in his way. He hated having to maneuver his way through a sea of people, so he didn't bother. He just plowed right through anyone in his way, and returned the nasty glares that they shot his way with equal intensity.

However, things didn't work quite so well today. He was pushing his way through the crowded Slytherin common room when WHAM! He collided into another person and the two went tumbling to the floor.

The other person landed right on top on him and their lips smashed together. He opened his eyes in shock and was met with the equally wide-eyes of Avery.

The other boy quickly jumped off him, but it was too late. There was a frenzy of whispers and giggles that filled the common room, and everyone started buzzing with gossip.

Nott really hated crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Seamus F./Dean T.

**Eyes**

Seamus and Dean were practically joined at the hip since their first year. So it came as no surprise that the two decided to share their first kiss with each other in their third year.

After all, it was better to practice so when you decided to kiss someone for real, you knew what you were doing. The two waited until the dormitory was empty and then sat down next to each other on the Irish boy's bed.

"You ready?" Dean asked, a little unsure of what they were about to do. Seamus nodded determinedly. They closed the distance between them and their lips connected in a soft, innocent kiss.

They both sat entirely still, unsure of how to move their lips. Seamus began to feel uncomfortable with the lack of movement, so he opened his eyes to see Dean's expression.

He was not counting on Dean opening his eyes at the same moment, and the two of them staring at each other, lips still connected. They were so close together that they almost went cross-eyed to see each other.

The two broke apart immediately as they fell over in a fit of laughter. When the amusement had finally subsided, Seamus became serious once again.

"Maybe we should keep our eyes closed next time," he suggested, and Dean nodded his head firmly in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Regulus B./Severus S.

**Breathing**

Regulus was completely taken by Severus from the moment he first saw him. The boy was nothing close to handsome, but he was attractive in his own, unique way.

But what intrigued Regulus the most was his darkness. He seemed more haunted than the other Slytherins, like he was keeping some deep, evil secret.

He was smart, but obviously angry at the world, and he was one of the only half-bloods to ever be accepted into Slytherin, and Regulus had to admit that he was curious as to why he was an exception.

He spent as much time as he could with the other boy, flirting and practically throwing himself at him, but to no avail. Severus was completely oblivious to his attempts, and he finally decided to screw subtlety and go straight for the kill.

When Regulus finally worked up the courage to kiss Severus, he quickly wished he hadn't. Severus's fairly large nose was pushed up against Regulus's, and he felt like he could barely breathe.

He tried to turn his head to find a better position, but for some reason, Severus kept turning his head at the same time, so their noses were still pushed up against each other. Regulus finally gave up and parted from the other boy in a desperate need for air.

He decided that he shouldn't do that again. He quite liked breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** Remus L./James P.

**Missed**

Remus and James had been flirting for the past several months, but it took Sirius pushing them into a broom cupboard and locking them in it together for them to finally do something about it.

They both blushed shyly, and Remus bit his lip nervously. Neither of them had ever kissed someone before, so they had no idea what they were doing.

Remus wasn't sure what to do with his hands or his lips, and he was so scared that he was going to mess this up. James was feeling the same anxiety, but he decided to suck it up and go for it.

He swallowed and slowly moved his face closer to the other boy. He closed his eyes and kissed Remus. His eyes fluttered open at the feel of something odd underneath his lips.

It was then that he noticed that his lips were not connected with Remus's lips, but rather, he had missed and kissed his eye.

"Umm," Remus started in awkwardness, and James pulled back in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed deeply. "Uhh…" he tried, but couldn't think of anything to say.

They silently agreed to never speak of this again.


End file.
